


Fruity Drabbles

by theFruitHoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFruitHoe/pseuds/theFruitHoe
Summary: Just a random dump for short drabbles, some fluff, others angst.Contains Tcest, don't like don't read guys.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 19





	1. Mikey x Leatherhead TMNT 2012

Mikey x Leatherhead (fluff) 

Nights like this were his favorite. 

Just the Grognak cartoon, junk food, his boyfriend and himself, huddled together under blankets in front of the tv. Or more, he was huddled under a blanket, since Leatherhead was simply too massive to fit with him under one, but Mikey had made sure to cover Leatherhead's body with spare blankets either way. 

The crocodile's head laid on Mikey's lap, enjoying the nice little head massage the turtle gave him along his hard scales, his fingertips dancing over the hard eye ridges and along his snout. Leatherhead had his eyes closed and sighed a content hum while a smile danced over the corners of his mouth, making Mikey smile himself. 

"You could be ill a little more often if this is the end result.." Leatherhead groaned as Mikey pulled an old, itchy scale free from his skin. 

"Leo would never allow that and you know it." Mikey huffed a bit under his breath, snipping the loose scale away from his fingers before continuing his massage. There was an answering growl coming from his partner and Mikey felt Leatherhead's eye ridges rise up against his fingers, indicating that the crocodile was looking up at him now. 

"You know it should be the other way around, I should care for you, don't you think?" Mikey scratched with blunt nails over the space between Leatherhead's eyes and the crocodile purred, his tongue darting out a bit between his teeth as Mikey added more pressure there. 

"Nah, this is good for me. Don't worry, sugar-croc." Mikey knew fully well that Leatherhead didn't want to be called something cute like that, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. His head was pounding slightly and his throat was itching and burning, Raph had told him that his voice sounded deeper than before, and that had been when Mikey realized that he didn't feel all too well. He felt a bit too hot, too, but the cozy warmth that was his boyfriend felt good against his skin. Something well known and trusted always helped him to focus when his thoughts were fuzzy. 

"How long until they get back?" Leatherhead then asked and peeked up at the turtle again but Mikey only shrugged. 

"No idea. It's patrol night so they will be out long." 

The crocodile pushed himself up and sat down next to Mikey, bumping the flat forehead against the turtle's cheek, rubbing their skins against each other. Mikey giggled at the love assault, turning his head a bit to kiss the crocodile between his eyes. 

"As long as you are here, I'm fine." Mikey whispered, a deep blush setting over his whole face. Leatherhead just nuzzled him again.


	2. Leo x Donnie Rottmnt 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of angst incoming.

Leo x Donnie

When he had entered the lab he had planned on pestering and annoying his smart brother. 

He wouldn't have thought that he would end up sitting on his bed while hugging a shaking Donatello to his chest. 

Donnie sat between his legs and rested his forehead on Leo's shoulder, silent, sniffling occasionally. Leo had his arms around the other's naked shell, running his hands over it in a soothing motion, careful to not disturb the freshly forming scars. 

He had heard what had happened. Donnie's whole tech armada now laid in scrap metal piles in his lab and the battle shell he had been wearing had been torn to shreds by that beast. At the time he had heard of it he had laughed, calling Donnie out on his weak tech. But now he felt like the universe's worst asshole. 

He buried his beak in the crook of Donnie's neck, breathing in his scent. His brother had been scared to every cell in his body, and yet Leo had chosen to make fun of him. 

"I am so sorry, Don..", he murmured, but he didn't get a reaction from the other turtle. He hadn't really expected one in the first place, but it still hurt. "I am thankful that you are still here with me.." 

"Thank my weak tech..", Donnie hissed, his warm breath hitting the free skin of Leo's clavicle. The blue ninja bit his lip hard, the regret he felt skyrocketing at the statement. 

"I'm sorry I ever said that.. Your tech is not weak, it kept you alive. You did good work on it." 

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!", Donnie bit out suddenly, leaning back hard and swatting both of Leo's arms away, looking at him with puffy red eyes. "Neither my tech nor me will ever be good enough!" 

"Don, no, that's not -" 

"It IS though, isn't it?!" Donnie stared into Leo's eyes with an intensity the blue ninja only knew from the time he had been obsessed with that stupid game. "Don't lie to yourself OR me! I know what I am, and I am a-" 

Leo silenced Donnie with a kiss to his lips. His brother pulled back in an instant but Leo followed him, capturing his lips again. Before Donnie could have fled another time Leo had pushed him onto his shell, straddling his lap, still kissing him. 

Donnie whined in the back of his throat and tried to turn his head, but Leo stopped him when he cradled his cheeks in his hands. 

Leo felt wetness slide down his fingers but he didn't open his eyes to see his brother cry. He may be many things, but he would never leave his brother alone when he felt like this. 

Donnie deserved the world and he would make sure to show him that.


	3. Raph and Mikey Rottmnt 2018 (non-ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short.

Raph & Mikey 

"Where is it." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Raph shuddered in tiny waves as he felt the ominous presence linger behind him. 

"W-what do you mean?", he asked then, slowly rising his arms to his chest in a protective stance. 

"The. Fucking. Remote.", the presence said, and cold shivers raced down Raph's spine. "Where is it?!" 

Raph tried to get comfy in his seating cushion, only to freeze as he felt and heard the cracking of plastic. He swallowed heavily, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as he slowly turned around to face the presence, whose energy had just darkened ten times more. 

He must have heard it. 

Raph panicked internally and he started to scratch his plastron nervously, searching the face of his youngest brother. 

All he saw was a shadow and two red glowing orbs glaring back at him while he moved to get his weapon out of his belt. 

"It was nice knowing you, Raphael."


	4. April x Sunita Rottmnt 2018

April x Sunita

Exploding Frankie being her girlfriend's dad sure had it's perks. Like, the free pizza they would get in the restaurant every time he was booked, even if April would rather eat mud than screeching toppings, but seeing Sunita munch away happily was good enough for her. 

April wondered though. The yokai was in her human form, which was strange to her. They were in the hidden city, why the disguise? 

She found out later when she sat on the rooftop of a building in New York, staring at the magnificent sunset with Sunita at her side. The yokai had her head on April's shoulder and her hand intertwined with hers, sighing lowly. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?", April said dreamily, admiring the colors of the nature play. Sunita nodded against her shoulder before turning her head a bit, looking up at April through long lashes. 

"Though I know someone who is more beautiful~", she nearly sang, making the glasses wearing girl blush slightly. 

"Aw, come on. You are beautiful!" Sunita giggled as April leaned down enough to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. They settled back into comfortable silence, just watching the colors dance through the sky and over New York, holding their hands a bit tighter than before.


	5. OT4 Rottmnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult turts, I want Raph to be massive in size.

Ot4 (Rise, adult turts) 

"Okay, just let me get this straight, you have all of those plush toys for *what* reason?" 

"To cuddle, obviously." 

"You said something adding before, care to repeat that?" 

"..." 

Raph felt trapped, big time. Why had he asked his brother to help him sort through his collection of plush buddies again? 

Right, because he had too many and his dad wanted some of them gone. But he just couldn't decide which ones, the pile in his 'special corner' a never ending mountain of fabrics made into friends. He sat on the ground next to the pile, his hulking form throwing a shadow over it and the plush toys in his hands dwarfed by the big, clawed fingers he was now sporting. 

Was he really too old for them now? 

He heard an insistent cough in front of him and looked up into Leo's face, the waiting expression on his face one of patient curiosity and not, as he had expected, one of anger and irritation. 

"Please repeat what you have said, Raph.", the blue clad turtle repeated, cocking his head a bit to the side. Leo was standing but Raph still had a few inches on him, even while sitting. 

".. I said I have them to cuddle, so I don't hurt you guys.." Raph felt his bottom lip quiver and tiny pin pricks of moisture form in his eyes. He looked at the toys in his hands again, closing them around the plush material. He heard Leo huff before he heard the known tapping on a phone screen. 

"Alright, the others will be here in 2, put those plush buds down." 

Raph looked at Leo again, confusion written all over his face. Leo threw his phone on Raph's bed and walked up to him, closing the distance as he cradled the others massive head in his hands and pulled him a bit down to him. The striped turtle nuzzled his beak against Raph's in a tender little eskimo kiss before he placed a real one on it, a dramatic gasp coming from behind him a few second later, making them both turn to look at the newcomers. 

"I can't believe you started without us!", Mikey said as he slinked over to them, making himself a home on Raph's lap where he hugged around his plastron as best as he could, chirping in excitement when he finally settled between Leo and Raph and pressed soft kisses against Raph's neck. 

The bigger turtle gave a soft growl at the attention, twitching startled when he suddenly felt someone climb onto his shell. "I have my protective shell on, don't worry.", he heard Donnie say against his right ear, before he felt arms snake around his neck and a new set of loving kisses against the back of his head. 

Raph purred at the attention, his worries forgotten for a moment. 

" Ya know, cuddle piles with you are the best, so don't make us jealous with the plush castle over there." Leo smiled against his beak, having his nose still pressed against it. "And you never hurt us before, so stop beating yourself up and let us love you."


End file.
